


Four in a Bed

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [134]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error is in love with Nightmare. However. Nightmare will not take him as a mate until...
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Error/Dream, Error/Ink, Nightmare/Dream, Nightmare/Error, Nightmare/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Error blinks.

Nightmare merely stares back.

"*wait. ya not joking?" Error questions a little unsure at his hopefully soon to be mate.

"*since when do i make jokes?" Nightmare answers him with a huff.

"*when ya about to kill someone." Error mumbling back, frowning deeply at the whole situation, "ya really won't be my mate unless i..."

"*that's right." Nightmare confirms the glitch's unsaid question.

"*so if i want you as my mate. i have to take dream as my mate as well?" Error repeats what Nightmare asked of him moments ago- then angry he cries out, "ya don't make any sense!" the glitches flicker across his body, "ya hate your brother! why do i do be his mate too?!"

"*do you recall what you told me about your brother." Nightmare asks leaning back into his single red sofa, he was sitting across from the ERROR who was sitting in an oversized beanie bag.

"*we share the same soul." Error utters also leaning back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

It was true. Geno, Error and Fresh had three different bodies but all shared the same SOUL. The closer they were to each other the more they thought the same thoughts, felt the same feelings. They did not know where one started and the other ended.

So only saw each once a year.

"*dream and i. we once shared the same soul." Nightmare said looking elsewhere, seeing something that Error could not no doubt lost in memory, "the tree acted like our soul. we were one and the same. but different. my other half."

"*i think it's a little different from me and brothers." Error said angrily, glaring at the dark mucky creatures, "my other side. geno. is in love with death. and he is mates with death. i won't go to the grim reaper and kiss him."

"*...but you did..." Nightmare reminds the glitch who almost crashes as he remembers.

"*i was not in my right mind then!" Error snaps at him, growling darkly when Nightmare smirks, "i had just come from seeing geno! and death came into the universe i went in to. i thought i was geno."

"*i know. you have told me." Nightmare says in a disinterested manner, "i understand your soul. as you have explained all to me."

"*i'm beginning to think i made a mistake." Error scoffs at him, looking ready to leave, "when we became friends we agreed not to hide anything and to share all. in order to built trust."

"*yes. yes." Nightmare says waving a hand as if to brush the subject away, "i know. thank you for that."

That settled Error a little.

"*so to have you... i really have to ask dream to be my mate as well?" Error repeats once more, sounding like a broken record now, "... how? no. really. how? dream may not be my main enemy. but he has partnered himself with mine."

"*i am sure you will find a way how." Nightmare said with an evil grin.

Error huffs slightly and the pair fell into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Error wanders along, looking at the view with a sideways glance; he was walking upon a tall mountain, which overlooked a walled city- everything seemed to be made from a white plaster cast.

Over the ERROR's shoulder was a tied up with strings Dream.

The guardian had given up struggling and was just letting himself be carried along. Most likely waiting for a chance to run, or waiting for Ink to come save him.

Error found what he was looking for, it was a sky temple or something, upon a made island- This was a universe where Frisk swiped up into the air and lands on this thing. Then they had to find the air currents that lead onto the next island. The next one was higher in the sky and was a froze wasteland.

The glitch had chosen to come to a dead universe. Meaning there was not a living SOUL to be found. It happened, he seen it many times, these universes were easy to get rid of.

Bending down slightly he easily takes the golden skeleton off his shoulder and places him on his feet- then hugs him tightly, causing the guardian's sockets to widen.

Of course, it made him glitch, it made him very comfortable as well. But if he really was going to made the daydreamer his mate, then this was something he had to get used to.

The ERROR leads down to Dream's face with a wicked grin, making him try to lead back as much as he could. Then Error jumps.

He was sure that the positive skeleton would have screamed out in shock horror, if not for the fact that his jaws were bound as well.

The air wrapped around them, whistling loudly. It forces them wildly around, spinning almost uncontrollably.

The glitch had done this many times, so did not need to worry.

After what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes, he lands on a platform- Dream was shaking so hard he was rattling.

"*come on. i wouldn't have let ya die." Error snaps at him, gaining Dream's attention- the guardian glares at him, only serving in making the glitch laugh, "ya almost look like ya brother now."

That made Dream pause and stare at him carefully.

Bending down slightly again, he picks up the golden skeleton, this time carrying him bridal style into the temple-like building.

The strings around Dream's jaws snakes off, leaving him able to speak once more. However, he did not say a thing.

Soon the only sound was Error's sandals hitting against the stone floor and the soft static that came off his body.

Error found the Toriel of this world's home and went inside. Once there, he settled Dream down on the sofa and sat on the coffee table, staring right at him.

Then he freed him from the strings.

"*ya not gonna attack?" Error questions with a smirk, watching the guardian of dreams intently.

"*If you have wanted me dead, I would be dust right now." Dream answers bravely, he sat up straight, "In which case. You want something from me."

The ERROR grins like mad and so Dream's credit, he did not appear scared.

"*i want-" Error began, his form flickers all around him.

Dream listens closely.

"-ya to be my mate." The ERROR finishes then wait for the reply.

Dream just sat there. Staring at him without any emotion.

Then he blinks and shakes his skull.

"*I am sorry, I thought you said you wanted me as your mate." Dream, at last, says as if he just woke up from a dream.

"*i did." Error answers with a grin, he was not insulted by the reaction from the daydreamer, he was expecting something along the lines of disbelief.

Dream frowns deeply.

"*May I ask why." Dream requests politely, he looked a little dazed, like he was not sure how to act.

"*because i asked nightmare to be my mate." Error explains with a light glare, "and he told me that we can't be together. unless you become my mate as well."

Dream smiles brightly.

"*Oh! Nightmare remembered!" Dream cries out in delight, smiling happily. It was not something Error was used to seeing from the other skeleton.

"*what?" Error questions blinking in confusion at the sudden change.

"*When we were younger, Nightmare and I promised each other we would become mates with the same monster." Dream told him looking at him with a sad smile now, "I can not believe he remembered that!"

"*so... will ya be my mate or not." Error asks him again, not really caring for the back story.

"*I am sorry. But no." Dream told him firmly, "I am in love with another."

"*... and what if ya want to get with this monster." Error snaps at him, "will ya ask him to go ask nightmare to be mates with him too?!"

Dream smiles sadly at him, "*I see a flaw in our promise."

"*i'll say." Error growls at him, looking ready to kill him.

Error frowns when he noticed Dream's expression- the golden skeleton suddenly reminded him of Nightmare when he was planning something; or even his friend Blueberry- not the Star Sanses' Blue, they were different Swaps.

"*I have an idea." Dream says slowly and carefully, making the glitch raise a brow.

"*and what's that then?" Error says darkly, he no longer wanted to be here- he was only going to ask because he hoped that the gesture alone would be enough since he was thinking Nightmare only asked him this to see how far he would go for him.

"*Ask the one I love to be your mate, as well as mine. Then you can have me and Nightmare." Dream says seriously, leaning forward staring at him with hard golden eyelights.

"*what! that's what? three!" Error snaps enraged at the stupid apple brothers and their stupid promises, "and what if the one ya love loves someone else?! will i have to go to that monster too?!"

"*Please just ask of him first." Dream said in a hopeful manner, "I have loved him for such a long time. However, he views me only as a friend."

"*and ya think if i ask him and he takes me. he'll think of ya as a mate?" Error utters with a groan, he leans back on his hands and puts his skull back to stares up at the stone ceiling, "fine. fine. i'll do it. who is it?"

"*Ink." Dream told him once again with a serious tone.

The ERROR slowly brings his skull back and blink at him.

"*ya joking right?" Error asks him dully, his glitches were spreading all over his body.

"*If I was joking, I would have started with 'knock knock'." Dream told him almost sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Error's right socket twitched.

The ERROR had been in love with Nightmare for about three years. And used to love Ink- he had given up on the artist years ago when he saw nothing but heartache would come from being with him.

His socket twitches once more.

Error had caught Ink unaware in the middle of a universe... just sleeping. So walked right up to him and bound him, cocooning him in his string and taking him back to that same universe he had taken Dream to.

Ink looked very comfortable laying in his strings, yawning loudly without a care in the world. Like had not just be kidnapped by his arch-nemesis.

The strings were now connected to two pillows in the middle of the temple-like place. Error stood nearby watching as Ink 'woke up'.

On pretending just to notice Error, he gives him a bold smile.

"*Morning Error! What brings you to my bed?" Ink asks sweetly, snuggling into the strings slightly.

"*first. ya ain't in ya bed." Error snaps at the artist, who pretends to look around in shock, "secondly..."

"*'Secondly'?" Ink asks with a light frown after Error pause for a while, almost making him think the glitch had crashed.

"*secondly. what do ya think of dream?" Error questions him, studying the other skeleton through his glasses; the ERROR wearing glasses meant that he did not want to fight.

"*My best friend. Why?" Ink answers frowning deeply now, he sat himself up and swung his legs around.

"*would ya ever think of him as a mate?" Error presses on, leaning towards- he saw how the artist halts all movement.

"*I doubt I would be a great mate. Wouldn't be fair on him." Ink told him with a small smile, his eyelights shapes and colours charging quickly with the sudden wave of emotion from his paints.

"*and what about having me as ya mate?" Error questions him with a growl, knowing the answer- if Ink felt like that about Dream who was his best friend, the glitch had less of a chance.

"*What!? Really?!" Ink cries out in pure delight, making the glitch step back.

"*ya seem... happy?" Error comments on the charge, glaring at the artist.

"*Sure! Let's be mates!" Ink said in an eager manner, he leaps down from the strings and rushes to Error who steps back.

"*wait? so it's not fair on dream. but it's fair on me?" Error snaps when he realizes how little Ink cared for him.

"*But you're so much like me!" Ink told him with a bold grin, "both born from the Anit-Void. Both respawn if killed. Both have messed up SOULs! We can be togeth-"

"*wait! let me finish!" Error snarls out loudly, his voice glitching almost to the point of static.

"*What? Want to do another deal? I don't think we have another thing to bargain." Ink said to him with a slight smile, they had promised to stay out of each other's way unless it was a large scale universe. Error went after broken or truly glitched out universe.

"*if ya have me. ya have to take dream and nightmare as ya mate too." Error explains to him firmly, he watches with interest as different colours and shapes went through those sockets.

"*Okay." Ink answers with a smile, "I don't mind."

"*really?" Error says with a true sweet smile, making Ink's eyelights go pink. ... the glitch frowns, "i thought ya said it was not fair on dream?"

Ink merely shrugs and he realizes that this was the only answer he was going to get out of him.

"*whatever." Error utters with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"*i don't recall agreeing to this." Error told his mate Nightmare, who was laying next to him on his right side.

Nightmare just snorts loudly- he looked odd without his muck that covered his bones, but it was something Error had to get used to since his mate became this way whenever he was nearing sleep or sleeping.

"*But how else were we all gonna be mates?" Ink told him happily, rubbing his cheek over the glitch's right humerus.

"*but living together. with our enemies!" Error snaps at him, he was glitching like mad.

Dream sat up, he was on the other side of Ink- he leans over to smile at Error, "*I believe this has worked out really well."

"*us living in a star belt of an old universe is the only thing that has worked out well!" Error told him staring up at the glass roof that allowed the stars to be on full display.

Nightmare rolls on his side and cuddles next to Error. Ink grins and snuggles against him further.

"*why do i have to be in the middle of you two?!" Error snaps out angrily, "both of ya are cuddlers!"

"*I'm a cuddler too." Dream points out with a smile, he lay on top of Ink's body and places his arm around Error as well.

"*i'll disown all of ya. don't think i won't!" Error told them all, only getting giggles in reply.

There were four in a bed. 


	5. Extra: Just for a laugh

Can you imagine if the one that Dream loves was not Ink, but Blue. And would only be mates with Error and Nightmare, if Blue joins them.

So Error went to Blue and asked to be mates. However, Blue loves someone else too: Red. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare and Dream, if Red joins them.

Error goes to Red and asked to be mates. However, Red loves someone else too: Sci. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare, Dream and Blue, if Sci joins them.

And thus Error heads over to Sci and asked to be mates. However, Sci loves someone else too: Classic. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare, Dream, Blue and Red, if Classic joins them.

Then Error left for Classic's home and asked to be mates. However, Classic loves someone else too: Outer. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare, Dream, Blue, Red and Sci, if Outer joins them.

With that Error goes to Outer and asked to be mates. However, Outer loves someone else too: Lust. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare, Dream, Blue, Red, Sci and Classic, if Lust joins them.

Error goes to see Lust and asked to be mates. However, Lust loves someone else too: Horror. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare, Dream, Blue, Red, Sci, Classic and Outer, if Horror joins them too.

Error went to see Horror and asked to be mates. However, Horror loves someone else too: Farmer. And would only be mates with Error, Nightmare, Dream, Blue, Red, Sci, Classic, Outer and Lust, if Farmer joins them too.

So then... who will Farmer love?


End file.
